


Not The Most Romantic Place

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Dreams, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow loves Tara's wrists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Most Romantic Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘wrists’.

Willow pressed a kiss to Tara's skin. "I love your wrists."

Tara pulled a confused face, her nose wrinkling adorably. "My wrists, really?"

"Really," Willow confirmed, kissing over her veins and the lines where they met her palm.

"It's just... not the most romantic place," Tara clarified, not wanting to offend Willow's fondness of her wrists.

"Mmm I love other places too, believe me," Willow said with a mischievous grin. "But I love right here at the moment."

Willow nuzzled into the skin, hugging her arm to her chest and pressing her cheek to Tara's wrist.

"Is it ok if I ask..." Tara started before shaking her head, shying away and then rebuilding her confidence. "Can I ask why?"

"Of course, baby..." Willow smiled happily, closing her eyes. "It's because I can feel your pulse. I can't always feel it, even when I'm dreaming."

"You're dreaming?" Tara asked, wrinkling her nose again.

"I know, don't wake me up," Willow said, hugging her pillow tighter and shrugging away another hand. "I don't want to wake up."

"You have to," Buffy said, dragging her from her slumber, a weak smile on her face.

"Why?" Willow asked with a pout, trying to recapture her dream although she knew it would never come back to her now. Tara wasn't coming back.

"You know why, sweetie," Buffy told her as she stood up and Willow's eyes refocused on her best black dress.

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
